1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates broadly to snow sports. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a snowboard having an upright seat with integrated hand holds and foot rests.
2. Background of Related Art
Snow sports are very popular throughout the world in areas where the climate permits the accumulation of a sufficient amount of snow. Traditionally, the two most popular snow spoils were skiing and sledding. More recently, snowboards have become very popular. Snowboarding, like skiing, generally requires standing up on the snowboard. Both skis and snowboards are typically equipped with foot bindings which connect to the user's boots.
Sledding is generally not performed standing up. Many sleds are designed to carry a person lying down on the sled either prone or supine (luge toboggan for example). Some sleds are provided with seats upon which one or more “passengers” may sit. Sometimes these sleds are horse drawn.
Over the years there has been much experimentation in different forms of sleds and skis. The patent literature is rich with examples of single skis with seats of some sort attached. Most of these combinations appear awkward.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a snowboard configured for operable engagement by a seated rider.